bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuru Kokuma
|epithet = |birthday = June 16th |age = 15 |gender = Male |height = 5'11 |weight = 155 lbs |hair = Dark Brown |eye = Golden |bloodtype = AB- |quirk = Obsidian Inferno |status = Alive |birthplace = Kabukicho, Tokyo |family = ??? |occupation = Student |affiliation = Furyō High |fightingstyle = |teams = Daybreak |points = |debut = Undebuted |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} also known by his vigilante alias , is a First-Year at Furyō High and a member of the vigilante group Daybreak. Appearance AkuruKokuma.jpg|Akuru's General Appearance Personality Positive Emotions Negative Emotions Relationships History Childhood Teen Years Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Swordsmanship Quirk Obsidian Inferno Quirk Description: Obsidian inferno essentially gives the user the abilities to control a shadow like fire. it functions the same as fire but takes on a shadowy appearance. The temperature of the fire exceeds the temperature of a normal fire by quite a lot getting to about to a base heat of 1300 F . though the most important part of the quirk is the dragon Obsidian. When the quirk is awakened the user has a tattoo appear on a random part of there body and the dragon resides in the tattoo and is basically where the quirks fire and power stems from, The dragon tattoo is now bonded to the users body even if the arm is cut off it will appear on another part of the users body though it will take about 3 years for the power to return to the user. Though the dragon is sealed it is still living and resides in the user's mind almost like a subconscious. some say if you become friends with the dragon you can release it and perform many very powerful techniques but in order to do that the dragon must be burned and ripped from your skin and you must be burned in its fire for 2 hours though upon the resealing of the dragon the injuries are healed and the skin is restored. Weaknesses: If the user overuses the quirk the seal on the dragon becomes weaker and by the seal becoming weaker it slowly starts to heat up and burn the user before forcefully Burning the ink from the user's skin freeing the dragon. if the dragon is released the user loses control of his quirk for a short period of time while the dragon goes after the loved ones of the user burning them alive or if the user and the dragon have become close friends the dragon will simply kill civilians and spear the lives of there loved ones. and after the dragon is done eating and releasing its anger it will disappear deep inside of the user's body not to be seen for another 3 years the time it takes to reawaken and give the user its power once again The strength of the fire is solely dependent on the user's relationship with the dragon and the dragon is incredibly stubborn and hard to get along with so many rarely ever make friends with the dragon Equipment |Furaiya|lit."Lady of Love, Beauty, and Death"}} is Akuru's Motorcycle and main mode of transportation. Frejya has been tricked out to go faster than a normal motorcycle of its same model. It carries Akuru sword and his vigilante suit. - TBA Akuru sitting on Frejya.jpg|Akuru sitting on Frejya |Kuroi ryū|lit."Black Dragon"}} is Akuru's Katana and his main weapon. Kokuryū was forged by an ancestor and passed down through his family as a family heirloom. The blade holds great strength and a sharp edge, sharp enough to cut falling leaves. The blade has even cut through its own sheath. The blade has an incredibly high melting point so that he can use it in tandem with his quirk Obsidian Inferno. The blade is so dangerous that Akuru tends to use it in its sheath for the most part. - TBA Shusui's_Sheath.png|Akuru Holding Kokuryū in His Hand Stats Trivia References Category:Geminity Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Furyō High Students Category:Daybreak Members Category:Swordsmen